


The Message

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus is in a meeting. Boyfriend Sephiroth demands time now. Right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

"Sir-" a young female Turk slipped through the people attending the business meeting an put a hand on Rufus’ table. She crouched by his chair as Tseng explained the tactical details of the next mission to the small audience in the Red Office.  
She hipped on her spot, glancing between Tseng and the doors behind her. “General Sephiroth’s here, sir.”  
\- “Tell him to wait.”  
\- “I did, sir.”  
\- “Then all is fine. Go away.”  
The Turk girl looked nervous, and the freckles of her nose moved when she stuck it up a little. “But sir, he threatened to…” she lowered her voice. “Well, his exact words were: _I will kick in the door from its hinges and drag Rufus Shinra over his desk to me. I’ll put him over his shoulder like a war prize…_ and there's a graphic description - anyway he ends with: _Then tonight I’ll …._ well you know, sir…  _until he wiggles his butt like a HoneyBee girl.”_  
Elena was scarlet and sitting in the stiffest position, right next to him. For once, she wasn’t even snickering. She was completely silent- which was wise.  
Rufus Shinra bit his cheek so hard he taste blood. “Tell him to wait seven minutes and then I’ll favour him with some time.”  
"Yes sir." The girl got up and ducked her head as she dashed through the crowd as if she was avoiding a rain of bullets.  
Rufus noticed Tseng looked at her ass and paused mid-sentence, only to shake his head and continue his presentation.

 


End file.
